Alguien
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Aqui hay mas. Capitulo 6
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Pos lo de siempre, los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.  
  
Advertencia: Violencia, intento de suicidio y vocabulario, pero son necesarios para la historia.  
  
Esta idea la traigo desde hace mucho, muchos tal vez se sientan un poco perturbados por el tema de esta historia, pero es algo que pasa, además de que es algo que puede iniciar una relación.  
  
  
Alguien  
  
Era de noche. Los padres de Jyou se habían divorciado hacía cerca de 2 meses a causa de los descuidos que tenía su padre para con su familia.   
  
Shin se había ido a vivir a África, para ayudar a la gente y Shuu vivía en Kyoto, estudiando cinematografía, así que Jyou se había quedado a vivir con su padre por pura conveniencia, él sabía que si se quedaba con su padre entonces él le ayudaría con el capital para sus estudios.  
  
El único problema era que su papá había estado pasando por una depresión, y había comenzado a beber y algunas veces se ponía un poco violento, pero nunca había llegado al extremo de golpear a Jyou, pero esa noche fue diferente.  
  
Jyou estaba estudiando para su examen del lunes. De pronto llegó su papá, lo suficientemente sobrio para mantenerse en pié, hablar y atinar golpes, pero lo suficientemente hebrio para no saber que es lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Empezó quitándose su cinturón y empujó a Jyou al sillón, empezó a golpear al chico de 17 años. A pesar de que él era más joven y fuerte no podía defenderse, aún le tenía miedo.  
"mírate, eres un imbécil" lo golpeó  
"pareces una niñita con ese cabello" le jaló el pelo y luego lo empujó  
"no vales nada" lo golpeó de nuevo  
"eres la razón de todo lo malo que me ha pasado" volvió a golpearlo  
"tu no fuiste nada más que el pago de una noche de diversión con esa puta" siguió golpeándolo, cada vez más fuerte. Jyou estaba a punto de llorar por el dolor y todo lo que su padre le estaba diciendo  
"y a hora vas a llorar no? Siempre ha sido así, llorando por todo" Jyou ya estaba tirado en el piso y supadre empezó a patearlo.  
"siempre me desepcionaste" le dio un latigazo más con el cinturon y se fue a su cuarto.   
  
Jyou se levantó y fue a su cuarto. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a pensar 'él no tiene la culpa, él no sabía lo que hacía'. Después de un rato se quedó dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy tarde, era sábado por la tarde. Miró su reloj, era la 1:00 p.m., después vió su digivice, decidió ir al Digimundo, por lo menos no habría nadie que lo molestara. Cuando llegó vió que todo estaba como la primera vez que había llegado, sólo que ahora él estaba solo, no había nadie  
"alfin, estoy solo"  
  
Decidió dar un paseo, pero no podía escapar de las palabras de su padre 'mírate, eres un imbécil' ' no vales nada' ' eres la razón de todo lo malo que me ha pasado' ' tu no fuiste nada más que el pago de una noche de diversión con esa puta' ' siempre me desepcionaste'  
"Él tiene razón, no valgo nada"  
Miró hacia su derecha y vió un precipicio 'A nadie le importaría si yo no estoy' Se acercó a él, miró hacia abajo y sonrió. Sacó la pluma fuente que tenía en un bolsillo del pantalón(esas cosas son filosas)pasó la punta de la pluma de arriba hacia debajo de su antebrazo, repitió eso varias veces hasta que empezó a sangrar. Estaba listo para saltar cuando escuchó un ruido atrás de él.   
  
Era una linda chica de cabello corto, él la conocía bien.  
"Jyou???"  
"Huh?"  
Ella miró hacia donde estaba parado y vió como goteaba sangre de su brazo derecho. Ella se asustó mucho y se acercó a él  
"Jyou, que crees que estás haciendo"  
"Nada que te importe, nada que le importe a nadie"  
Sora se acercó más a él, tomó su brazo que estaba sangrando, él inmediatamente lo quitó bruscamente  
"Déjame solo"  
"Jyou, que es lo que te pasa, que estabas haciendo"  
Jyou sólo la miró con esos ojos negros, estaban llenos de lágrimas  
"Porque te importa??"  
"Me importas tu, me importa lo que te pueda pasar. Ven, vamos, te llevaré al campamento y podremos hablar"  
  
Ella llevó a Jyou al campamento que no estaba muy lejos. Ella sabía un poco de primeros auxilios algo que había tenido que aprender porque su mamá se lo había pedido. Ella vendó el pedazo que estaba sangrando y luego le preguntó porque quería suicidarse.  
"porque quiciste quitarte la vida"  
"a nadie le importaría que no estuviera en este mundo"  
"Porque dices eso?"  
"Sora, por favor, en realidad preferiría no hablar de eso"  
"De acuerdo, entonces....."  
A Sora no se le ocurría en realidad de que hablar.   
  
Empezó a mirarlo de abajo hacia arriba, ella había seguido en contacto con todos los demás chicos a ecepción de Jyou, por eso cuando se fijó bien en él se dio cuenta que ya no era ese chico simpático y flaquillo, sinó que era un hombre guapo y fuerte, valla que los años cambian a la gente.  
"Y, a qué gym has estado yendo?" dijo ella con un tono alegre  
"Por qué lo preguntas"  
"Pues, ya no te vez como antes, te vez más fuerte físicamente"  
"Es incríble que a la edad de 18 años todavía haya gente que le gusta abusar de los menores"  
"A que te refieres???"  
"Cuando entré a la preparatoria los chicos de tercero fastidiaban mucho a los chicos de que acababamos de entrar, generalmente es sólo la primera semana la que les gusta joder, pero después era sólo a un chico de que venía de Estados Unidos a quien fastidiaban, (cómo allá si existe eso de adelantar a los estudiantes de año) él era un niño de 14 años, como que les agradó ver a un chico pequeño fuera débil y no se pudira defender, así que me ví obligado a ver por él."  
"Oho ya veo"  
"Estube en muchas peleas ese año."  
"Que noble de tu parte el haber ayudado a ese chico"  
"Sólo hice lo que debía. Fue muy triste un día que él llegó y tenía un parche en un brazo y un ojo morado"  
"O...Dios"  
"Pero ya, dejemos mi nobleza y dime, tu que has hecho?, como van las cosas con Matt?"  
"Mmmphf, Matt y yo nos peleamos"  
"lo siento..."  
"Pero estoy mejor sin él. Pero eso no es lo único que ha pasado en mi vida"  
"Que más ha pasado en tu vida"  
"Voy a entrar a una prepa privada"  
"En serio?, bien por ti"  
"Si, me partí el lomo estudiando para los exámenes de admisión"  
"Jeje, así son"  
"Oye, que hora es?"  
"Son las 8:00 p.m."  
  
Siguieron hablando mucho tiempo y Sora se iba acercando cada vez más a Jyou hasta que acabó junto a él. Él sonaba mucho menos nervioso que cuando ella lo encontró, eventualmente el tema del suicidio resurgió de nuevo.  
"De verdad quieres saber?"  
"Si"  
"Verás, hace 2 meses mis padres se divorciaron, mi papá cayó en una depreción y empezó a beber." Dijo con tristeza "Él nunca me había dicho nada, pero ayer fue diferente. Cuando llegó me agarró y me empujó. Empezó a decirme que no valía nada, que yo había sido un accidente, que nadie me nececitaba, que nadie se preocupaba por mí, y que yo no le importaba a nadie."  
"Pero no puede haberte dicho algo tan malo"  
  
Sora se acercó un poco más a él, le dio unas palmadas en la espalada, en seña de que ella estaba con él. Ante esto el reaccionó con una mueca de dolor. Ella se levantó, se puso atrás de él y levantó la camiseta negra sin mangas que traía puesta. Vió horrorizada marcas azules, moradas y verdes del tamaño de pelotas de baseball y franjas rojas, como si lo hubiecen azotado.  
"O, dios mío Jyou. Debes decirle a alguien"  
"No, no puedo, si lo arrestan puedo perder el financiamiento de mi educación, y eso no me conviene, además no creo que lo vuelva a hacer. En realidad no es tan malo"  
"No es tan malo, NO ES TAN MALO?!?!, no te has visto como te dejó?"  
"Es obvio que no"  
"Este no es momento para que bromees, esto es serio" Sora se oía muy consternada  
"Escucha. Ya te dije que realmente no importa. No te preocupes"  
"Pero..."  
"No importa. Mira, ya es noche, porqué no intentas dormir. Si quieres yo puedo hacer guardia, como en los viejos tiempos"  
"O..ok"  
  
Jyou se quedó cuidando a Sora por la noche mientras ella dormía, él más que nada quería que ella se dejara de preocupar por él, eso lo hacía sentirse peor, porque había su culpa que ella se preocupara.  
Más tarde esa noche Jyou se vió obligado a despertar a Sora  
"Sora...Sora" dijo Jyou susurrando  
"*yawn* que pasa?"  
"Mira hacia allá" Jyou le hizo un gesto para que mirara atrás de él.  
Ella vió hacía donde Jyou le había indicado. Se veían muchos ojos color amarillo brillante. Ella se asustó al ver eso.  
"Sora. Cuando te diga sales corriendo por tu derecha. Después ve a un lugar al que puedas ver bien y busca a Biyomon."  
"Pero que pasará con tigo?"  
"No importa, no te preocupes, estaré bien."  
"Pe...pero..."  
"Nada de peros. Corre ya"  
  
Jyou la empujó en lo que muchas de esas criaturas iban tras de él. "Jyou...". Ella vió como esas cosas lo golpeaban dejándolo inconciente. 'No...él me dijo que buscara a Biyomon, si intento ayudarlo sólo lograré que me atrapen a mí.'  
  
Ella corrió hacia un lugar en el que pudiera ver bien y se quedó ahí parada. Se sintió muy asustada, empezó a llorar. 'Jyou, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en él' Ella caminó sin rumbo un rato pensando en donde encontraría a Biyomon y como le haría para encontrar a Jyou.  
"Sora?" Esa voz le era muy familir "Porqué lloras?"  
Sora volteó y vió al compañero de Jyou.  
"Gomamon....." dijo ella sollozando "Nosotros... sentados... de pronto.... cosas.. nos atacaron.... llevaron... Jyou....." dijo Sora muy asustada y angustiada  
"Sora, Sora, cálmate, no te entiendo"  
"Unas creaturas se llevaron a Jyou. Tenemos que encontrarlo" dijo ella un poco más calmada.   
"Mmmmmm............primero, llévame a donde los atacaron esas cosas"  
  
Sora lo guió a donde se habían quedado esa noche.  
"Mira, aquí hay huellas."  
  
Ellos siguieron las huellas hasta llegar a una especie de gruta donde fueron atacados. Capturaron a Gomamon y a Sora. A Gomamon lo llevaron a una fosa con una reja, que esaban como celda. A Sora la llevaron a una celda más grande. Había agua escurriendo por el techo, y el piso era pura roca. En una esquina vió sentado a un chico de cabello largo. Ella se le acercó. Se sorprendió al ver que no era un chico. Era un cadaver, parecía ser de un digimon grande que había muerto tiempo antes. Ella casi grita del susto.  
  
De pronto las rejas se abrieron, y una de las cosas que los había atacado empujó a a un chico a la celda.   
  
"Jyou....Jyou, estás bien?"  
"Sora?... que haces tu aquí"  
"Vine a salvarte"  
"Parece que no lo iciste muy bien" dijo él intentando reir "Ouch"  
"Que te pasa Jyou estás bien?"  
"Si, solo me duele un poco el estómago"  
  
Sora lo ayudó a sentarse para que se pudieran ver a los ojos. Él le dijo que no se preocupara que pronto saldrían, que todo estaría bien, que ya hayarían un modo de salir.  
  
Horas más tarde llegó un guardia .  
"Hey tu. El de cabello azul. La maestra quiere hablar con tigo." Dijo el guardia. Al ver que Jyou no reaccionaba le gritó "AHORA"  
  
Jyou hizo lo posible por ponerse de pié y salió de la celda. Rato después volvió, parecía que no lo habían golpeado, todas sus heridas habían desaparecido.  
"Jyou, estás bien"  
"Si, mejor que nunca"  
"Que pasó, que te dijo"  
"Conseguí que te dejaran libre. Mañana te dejarán ir."  
"Y que pasará con tigo???"  
"Estaré bien, tu asegurate de irte y estar a salvo"se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído"Mañana, vete, reúne a los digidestinados y luego vuelve, yo estaré bien"  
"Pero...."  
"Shhhhhhh. Ven aquí" Jyou le extendió los brazos a Sora. Ella se dirijió a él y lo abrazó. Se quedaron abrazados así toda la noche, para él en realidad no significó mucho, pero ella había empezado a enamorarse de él.  
  
  
  
  
-FIN?-  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Notas de la Autora: WAAAAAAAAA, es el fic más loco y deprimente que he escrito. El final es un poco tonto y que ni al caso con el principio, pero ya ni modo, así es la inspiración. Pero la verdad creo que es mucho mejor que "Mucho Ocurre en una Seción de Estudio" y más o menos al mismo nivel de "Porque", la verdad es que es muy dificiel escribir en un lugar en el que todo mundo puede leer lo que escribes, tal vez cuando las tradusca al inglés suenen mejor.  
  
_-_-_REVIEW_-_-_  



	2. Default Chapter

CHAN.....CHAN....CHAN.....chanchan *música de odisea 2001*, y aquí está la TAN esperada continuación de "Alguien". Por cierto, que alguien, no lo uso en el sentido de "ser alguien", o algo así, es más bien como un grito de ayuda, bueno ya dije lo que tenía que decir, y perdón si se hacen cortos los capítulos, pero es sólo que como tengo que escribir en libreta, y todos los escribo en 1 hora(!!!) pues se hacen cortos, además mis musas se rehusan a trabajar, un día se las presentaré.  
  
Sin más preámbulos............ ALGUIEN PARTE 2!!!!!  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sora despertó en los brazos de Jyou. Los guardias la llevaron afuera. A Jyou lo habían golpeado tanto la noche anterior que estaba agotadp, él no se despertó cuando se llevaron a Sora.  
  
Cuando Sora estuvo fuera de la fortaleza, o castillo, o lo que fuera(no recuerdo que escribí ^^;), se dirijió a buscar la puerta más cercana para ir al mundo real.  
  
Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que no era su habitación. Era la habitación de Jyou. Ella se imaginaba un cuarto todo ordenado y limpio, pero se encontró con el típico cuarto de un adolescente!  
  
Cama destendida, camisas por todos lados, un zapato en el escritorio, un calcetín en la ventana, no querrán imaginar lo que había debajo del escritorio. Sora salió de ahí con mucho cuidado.  
  
Cuando llegó a la sala vió al papá de Jyou recostado en el sillón, pero no como si fuera a tomar una ciesta, más bien parecía que traía una cruda(borrachera, andar borracho, tomado, creo que ya captan)con un cigarro en la mano y la botella de alcohol en el piso. Al parecer no había notado que Jyou no estaba. Aprovechando la borrachera de este "respetable" señor salió del departamento y se dirijió a buscar a los demás.  
  
Primero fue a su casa, y aprovechando que su mamá no estaba(por eso se había ido de camping, para no estar sola)hizo una llamada de laaaaarga distancia. La habría podido hacer de todos modos aunque su mamá si estuviera, pero no quería preocuparla. Lamentablemente Mimi no estaba.  
  
Cuando acabó esa llamada decidió ir a darse un baño para después ir por los otros. Después de una llamada de larga distancia no se le hacía prudente hacer otras, aunque fueran llamadas locales*  
  
Primero fue a casa de Taichi, pero estaba en un partido de futbol, así que suposo que Daisuke debía estar ahí también. Después fue a casa de Miyako, pero le dijeron que se había ido al partido de fut con Ken y los demás (los nuevos DD namás). Se empezaba a desesperar, sólo le quedaban Koushiro y ..."Yamato"pensó en voz alta. Eso claro que no lo dijo con un tono dulce y soñador, más bien lo dijo con un tono de enojo y desesperación.  
  
Fue a casa de Koushiro, pero cuando iba a tocar el timbre, escuchó que había gente adentro(obvio), más bien visitas, así que no se le hizo justo sacarlo de esa reunión.  
  
Sólo le quedaba ir por Yamato.........."mph" expresó nuestra "querida heroína"  
  
Cuando llegó estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, estubo a punto de resignarse e irse de ahí, pero recordó a Jyou, ella no podía decepcionarlo. Tocó el timbre.  
  
Yamato abrió la puerta. Ambos tuvieron la misma expreción de desagrado. Él por el hecho de verla, y ella por el hecho de verlo y recordar que él la había cortado. Aún así ella tomó fuerzas y lo saludó.  
"Yamato, tenemos que hablar...."  
  
Él la dejó pasar y ella le contó partede lo que había pasado , en realidad sólo le dijo que tenían que ir al Digimundo, ella ya no tenía ganas de estar ahí, con él. Fueron a donde estaba su computadora, y se dirijieron al Digimundo.  
  
Ya ahí caminaron sin dirijirse unasola palabra, eso fue hasta que Sora se tropezó y culpó a Yamato de ello.  
  
"Porque siempre haces eso!?" "hacer que!?!?" "eso, lastimarme!!!" "no fue mi culpa que te tropezaras!" "eso no!" "ENTONCES QUÉ!?!?!!!" "ROMPER CON MIGO!!!!!, yo te quería mucho, pudimos...." "NO!, nosotros no habríamos podido llegar a nada, entiendes, tu y yo no podemos ser!" "Porqué!?!!" "Porque soy GAY, lo entiendes, te quiero mucho como amiga o hermana, pero nada más" Creí que eso había sido una excusa" "No, es cierto, entiendes, si tu quieres podemos ser amigosde nuevi, pero no podemos ser nada más " "Lo entiendo......sólo dime algo" "Qué?" "quién es la persona......." "Jyou" "!!!"  
  
Después de que Sora supo a quién le correspondía el corazón de Yamato, no fue capaz de decirle a quien es que iban a rescatar. Ella sentía celos, pero no porque su ex novio estuviera enamorado de otra persona, sino porque esa persona, es de la que ella también estaba enamorada.  
  
Después de esa pequeña discución que tuvieron, no volvieron a hablar en horas, hasta que Yamato le preguntó que qué es lo que había pasado, y porqué estaban ahí. Sora no se atrevía a decirle, no quería que se preocupara por Jyou. Aunque le gustaría verlo frustrado, no podía hacerle eso. Finalmente Yamato insistió tanto, que Sora le dijo todo.  
  
Yamato, como Sora lo había pensado, estaba preocupado, sólo que no se notaba, él siempre escondía sus sentimientos, pero en el tiempo en el que habían estado juntos ella había aprendido a leer sus ojos. Eran como ventanas a sus pensamientos. Podía ver que él estaba muy preocupado, y aflijido.  
"Vamos por él..."  
  
CONTINUARÁ..................  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Lo que escribo que nadie lee:  
JAJA, soy la reina del suspenso, JAJA, los dejé colgando, JAJA, no sé porqué me estoy riendo.   
Este fic también lo escribí en clase de flamenco. Ustedes, o por lo menos los que amen mis "obras literarias"deben desear que me toque flamenco a diario, no???  
  
*he escuchado, o leído, o lo q sea, q el teléfono en Japón es muuuuuuuuy caro, igual q todo lo demás.  
*Yo llamo 'casa' todo lo que es un hogar para alguien, por ejemplo este departamento no lo llamo casa, aún no me siento como en mi hogar.  
  
REVIEW  
  
e-maileame a: mew@chocofan.com  
  
^ ^   
=@.@=  
(")(")  



	3. Default Chapter

Alguien pt.3  
  
La mayoría de este capítulo son Flashbacks de lo que no se vió en la primeraparte. Los momentos en los que Jyou estuvo solo.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
"Anda escoria" El guardia le gritó a Jyou para que avanzara. Tenía las manos encadenadas y la espalda totalmente golpeada "La señora quiere verte"  
  
Jyou caminó por un pasillo angosto, el cual era la única salida de los calabozos. Era frío y goteaba. El piso era de piedras, Jyou traía los pies descalzos, cada paso que daba le dolía más.  
  
Cuando llegó al salón real, la reina les ordenó a los guardias que salieran. En el salón habían otros chicos, parecían humanos, todos se veían igual, golpeados y ensangrentados.  
  
"Bien, ya están todos aquí" se escuchó una voz. De la oscuridad salió una mujer, pálida, casi blanca.Tenía forma humana. Su cabello era negro, tenía ojos púrpura. Llevaba un vestido negro con un dragon bordado en hilo dorado. Después de decir esto, levantó la mano, y los llevó a otro cuarto.  
  
Era un cuarto más o menos chico. El piso y las paredes eran de metal, la luz de las antorchas hacían que ambos se vieran de un color dorado.  
  
"Ínquence" dijo ella, inmediatamente se incaron, pero no por voluntad propia. Algunos se asustaron al ver que ella podía manipularlos, pero Jyou seguía tranquilo. Al él realmente no le importaba si moría o vivía.   
  
Ella iba pasando y veía a cada uno de los chicos. La mayoría la veían a la cara, pero los demás estaban sumisos esperando no hacer contacto visual con ella, esperando que así ella los pasara de largo . Ella los dejaba al último(iba de 10 en 10)y después les levantaba la cara. Después los miraba a los ojos y luego los desaparecía. Eso hacía finalmente con todos, dado que ninguno era de su agrado.  
  
"Qué acaso no hay ningún hombre descente por aquí !?!?!" Ya había acabado con todos, sólo le quedaba Jyou. Él tenía su mirada en una de las llamas de las antorchas.  
  
La mujer llegó a él. Le levanto la cara para poder verlo más de cerca. Vió sus ojos negros, su cabello obscuro 'Este me gusta' se relamió los labios."La consejera tenía razón, eres hermoso" cuando dijo esto pasó su larga uña por la mejilla de Jyou, razguñandolo y haciendo que sangrara. Ella pasó su dedo índice por la herida y después lamió la sangre que había en él. Él no hizo nada, sólo se quedó inmovil y con una mirada indiferente. "Tu servirás"   
=END FLASHBACK=  
Jyou finalmente despertó. Al no ver a Sora se tranquilizó, porque sabía que ya se había ido.  
  
Le dolía la cabeza y la espalda. Cuando se puso sus lentes y pudo enfocar, vió a una pequeña niñaagarrando los barrotes con una mirada de inocencia y curiosidad.  
  
"Quién eres tu?""Me llamo Megumi. Tu eres el nuevo amigo de mi hermana?" preguntó la niña con un tono inocente. Jyou contestó con un "si" muy cansado. "La oí diciendole a la consejera que eres muy guapo, pero no puedo verte, acércate a la luz." Jyou obedeció y se acercó a la niña, estaba muy cansado, así que se volvió a sentar cuando llegó a la luz "Veo que no mentía, quieres ser mi amigo también?" "NO!, no quiere" una voz la interrumpió. Era la mujer del día anterior "Ven, ponte de pié y acompáñame"   
  
Jyou se puso de pié. Era mucho más alto que la mujer que le había dado la libertad a Sora a cambio de.............  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
"Quería verme?" "Si. Quiero que sepas que has tenido la fortuna de que te escoja como mi compañero" "Pues...gracias, supongo" "Claro que para mí compañero es algo así como un esclavo. Tu me serviras en todo lo qu yo quiera, cuando yo lo diga" "Dime algo..." dijo Jyou, nunca perdiendo esa seguridad de la cual esa mujer se había sentido atraída "SI?" "La chica te sirve de algo?" La mujer se sorprendió un poco, ya sabía más o menos lo que seguía, si jugaba bien sus cartas podría quedarse con ese premio por más tiempo "No, no en lo absoluto" "Entonces te pido que la dejes ir" "Valla, eso es muy noble, ofrecerme tu vida para salvarla" Jyou se sorprendió "Yo nunca te ofrecí mi vida" "No literalmente. Es ella o tú" "Pero dijiste que ella no te servía en lo absoluto" "No para lo que yo quiero, pero su sangre puede servirme para algo" dijo la mujer relamiéndose los dientes "Te quedarás con migo para siempre, o hasta que me harte de ti y encuentre a alguien mejor" Jyou la miró con odio "Puedes irte"   
  
"Esta será tu habitación" era un lugar pequeño, pero por lo menos había una cama "Cámbiate" Jyou se acercó la cama, habían un par de pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, de esas estilo chino sin mangas, se iba a empezar a desvestir, pero vió que la mujer seguía parada ahí "Te importa?" "No. Y más respeto por favor" "Eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo" "Que más te da que te vea en lo que sea que traes puesto bajo los pantalones, después de todo tu serás mi 'compañero'" "No deberíamos de menos presentarnos primero? Diga ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos........" "Soy Ze Draak" *Ze es ella en flamenco, y Draak es dragón, así que la llamaré Draak* "Jyou" "Lindo nombre"  
  
Jyou acabó de cambiarse. Quien sabe como le habían hecho para saber su talla, le quedaba perfectamente. Draak le dijo que la siguiera.  
  
Lo llevó a un comedor. Le pidió que se sentara con ella, él se rehusó a sentarse con alfuien que fuera así, como ella. Ella se enfadó. Lo tomó por uno de sus brazos, la mano con la que estaba tomando el brazo de Jyou se puso roja, empezó a emitir calor. El brazo de Jyou se empezó a quemar(sólo donde había puesto la mano) "Te dije, que te sientes con migo". Increíblemente Jyou no soltó ni un solo gemido cuando le quemó el brazo, sólo cerró los ojos en muestra de dolor.  
  
Se sentaron juntos y ella le explicó todo lo que él debía hacer. Él debía hacer todo lo que ella dijera, insinuara y/u ordenara. Él realmente no tenía opción, así que aceptó a todo.  
  
Por fin después de estar ahí uu buen rato habñando sobre las condiciones y lo que debía hacer, comieron algo. Después de ello Jyou volvió a su cuarto. Se sorprendió cuando vió a Megumi sentada en su cama.  
  
"Hola de nuevo" "Hola" "Quieres ser mi amigo?" "Eh?" "Si, mi compañero de juegos, esque desde que llegamos he estado sola y muy aburrida, y me gustaría tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato" "Ahh...ok, como tu quieras" "Es ese un sí?" dijo Mugumi con un carita de ángel y sonriéndole a Jyou. Jyou la miró hacia abajo y le dio una sonrisa igual "Si" dijo Jyou alborotándole el cabello "Oye....cuántos años tienes?" "18" "Eso es muy poquito" "Y tu cuantos años tienes?" dijo Jyou dándole su mejor sonrisa "Tengo así" le enseña sus manos mostrando 9 dedos, Jyou se ríe un poco y se acerca a Megumi "Ven , vamos a mi cuarto a jugar"  
  
Ella lo lleva a su cuarto, está lleno de muñecas, de esas antiguas "Vamo, juguemos a la fiesta del té" Jyou sólo sonrie, antes de que siquiera le dijera que sí, ella le empieza a presentar a sus muñecas que "tomarán" el té con ellos. Pues así, se sienta con ella y juegan a la fiesta del té.  
  
"Sabes, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido"  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Writer:  
Bueno, no me tardé tanto en subir este capítulo. De hecho ya tengo los capítulos 4 y 5, aunque el 5 es una mugre, en mi opinión personal, a ver si hoy viendo Buffy me inspiro, creo que los próximos capítulos van a estar un poquito obscuros, pero creo que es como mejor escribo. ESTE ES EL MEJOR FIC QUE HE ESCRITO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Panda del Acoso Sexual: No, pos te digo que esque tu escribes muy mal.  
Kireii Neko: T_T, les presento a mi bello hermanito.  
*Kireii-chan patea al Panda del Acoso Sexual hasta que se desmaya*  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!(aver si me inspiro)  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com  
  
^ ^  
=@.@=  
(")(")  



	4. Default Chapter

Alguien pt 4  
  
Disculpen por la tardanza, esque la verdad me daba flojera transcribirlo.  
Disculpen las faltas de otrogrfia, pero como desconfigure mi compu, y el cd esta en mi casita en Mexico, no tengo ni acentos ni la ñ.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Que hace el aqui!" "Hermana!, el…estabamos…solo jugando" "No me importa, el es mio y no quiero que te le acerques" "Lo…lo…siento" "Tu, ven aca, sigueme"  
  
~EN OTRA PARTE~ (no retomare a Jyou hasta el proximo capitulo)  
  
Yamato iba caminando muy rapido, Sora apenas podia verlo, asi que decidio correr para alcanzarlo. Tomo su muneca y lo detuvi, como si el fuera un nino chiquito y ella su madre. El le grito para que lo soltara, ella lo solto, no sin antes decirle que eso es lo que ella habia hecho y que por eso la habian capturado tambien.  
  
El se aparto de ella. Tenia su mirada dirijida al suelo. No se atrevia a verla a la cara. Ella escucho sollozos, Estaba llorando? "Yama, estas bien?" Yamato por fin levanto su mirada. Una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, sus ojos mostraban soledad y tristeza, no mostraban odio. El sentia que no podia hacer nada por ayudar a Jyou.  
  
Yamato se limpio las lagrimas y finjio que nada habia pasado "Lo…lo siento, me deje llevar" la voz de Yamato aun sonaba quebrada "Yamato, cuentame, que pasa?" Yamato, con su tipico orgullode macho, y ademas con su personalidad cerrada, habria sido imposible obtener esa respuesta, pero al haber llorado, se habia delatado ante Sora, asi que no tenia caso que le mintiera.  
  
"Hace unos meses, despues de que rompimos, todavia no sabia que era gay, no sabia si me gustaban los chicos, pero estaba seguro que las chicas ya no me gustaban, estaba muy confundido, no sabia que hacer, despues vino la muerte de mi mama y la enfermedad de Takeru, eran 3 cosas que pasaban por mi mente, estaba muy precionado y frustrado" la voz de Yamato se empezaba a quebrar de nuevo, sus ojos se empezaban a enrojecer "Asi que…un dia… decidi ir a la Torre de Tokio…" Yamato a penas podia hablar "…fui a lo mas alto…a un lugar al que nadie pudiera verme, asi no me detendrian…" Bajo su mirada de nuevo en senal de verguenza  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Muy bien mundo, creo que es hora de que nos despidamos, me voy a un lugar mejor, en donde no tendre tanto por que llorar" Yamato dio unos pasos adelante, podia ver gran parte de la ciudad desde donde estaba, veia las luces de las casas, de los autos y de los faroles que se iban encendiendo uno a uno. Era una vista hermosa "Esta sera la vista que tendre" cerro los ojos y dio un paso adelante.  
  
Todo iba en camara lenta, se sentia libre al fin, sin ninguna preocupacion. El aire pegaba fuerte en su cara, sentia un poco de escalofrios, pero a la vez eran reconfortantes 'asi se sentira volar…' Abrio los ojos para ver cuanto le faltaba para acabar con su miseria. Vio el suelo aun un poco lejos 'bien, podre disfrutar de esto un poco mas'   
  
De pronto sintio como a alguien tomaba su mano, deteniendolo en seco. Abrio los ojos para ver que es lo que habia pasado, efectivamente, algo, o alguien lo habia detenido. Volteo hacia arriba y se sorprendio 'Un angel'. Unos segundos despues se dio cuenta que habia sido Jyou quien lo habia salvado y que estaba intentando subirlo.  
  
"Yamato?…que, que estabas haciendo!?!" "Mejorar al mundo" "Tirandote desde lo mas alto de esta torre!?!" "Si" "Y sabes quien habria tenido que limpiar la mancha en el pavimento despues de tu caida?" dijo Jyou con una sonrisa, Yamato solto una pequena risa y luego bajo su mirada "Ven, vamos abejo….de la forma tradicional" Yamato sonrio falsamente y asinti con la cabeza  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"El se preocupo por mi, nadie nunca lo habia hecho realmente, mi padre si a aczo, pero era su obligacion. El ha dejado de prestarme atencion, no le importo. Jyou…el…el se preocupo por mi…" "ES por eso por lo que…" "Si, creo que es un poco patetico, no?" "NO, no lo es, uno buesca en amor, porque lo nececita, y si tu motivo de amarlo es porque el se preocupa por ti es muy valido, no hay sentido en decir que…" Yamato la interrumpio "Aunque mi amor sea real, el nunca me querra a mi" Yamato volvio a bajar la cabeza(lo voy a denucar wey!!!) "Bueno, mejor, en lugar de lamentarse de mis desgracias, mejor busquemos la forma de ir por el. Sora solo se quedo callada y lo siguio.  
  
Ella no habia mencionado nada sobre la noche anterior a que saliera de la fortaleza(o castillo), ahora mas que nunca creia que no deberia hacerlo. Habia pasado la noche en los brazos del chico del cual Yamato estaba enomorado.  
  
~EN OTRO LUGAR~  
  
"Nina, vena aca" "Me…me llamabas" "No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar, me entiendes!" Tomo a Megumi por el brazo "Me estas lastimando" "ENTIENDES!" "s…si…" Draak solto a la pequena "Muy bien, pero no creas que esto no me lo pagas" Megumi sintio como un escalofrio corria por su espina "N…no, no por favor…"  
  
Draak encadeno a Megumi en una pared. Tomo una daga. Hizo un corte en un brazo y dejo que la sangre escurriera a una vacija que estaba a los pies de Megumi.  
  
Megumi se desmallo. 3 gotas de sangre se resbalaron por su pierna y calleron a la vacija, despues, se cerro la herido. Draak desencadeno a Megumi y la dejo caer. "Pobre tonta, parece que aun no me conoces…"  
  
  
CONTINUARA…  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
N/A:  
  
Que les parece?, un poco dark?  
  
Este capitulo esta un poco cambiado en respecto al original(que esta en mi libreta).  
Perdon por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, de veras que ahora si se me paso la mano de lenta.  
  
REVIEW  
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com  
  
^ ^  
=@.@=  
(")(") 


	5. Default Chapter

El capitulo 5 y aun no acabamos, aun falta un buen ratin  
  
Alguien pt5  
  
  
Despues de que Draak acabo con la pequena Megumi se dirijio a la habitacion de Jyou.  
  
"Que hacias con ella?" pregunto tranquilamente. Jyou no contesto, volteo a verla y luego volvio su mirada a la ventana "Te pregunte que, QUE HACIAS CON ELLA!!!" Jyou se puso de pie y se acerco a ella "nada" le contesto co mucha calma, despues volvio al lugar junto a la ventana donde estaba. Draak se acerco a el. Mirandolo hacia abajo con ojos de discriminacion. "Hacia que direccion me miras en esta pocicion" "Hacia arriba..." "Y que, eso no te dice nada?" pregunto pretenciosa "No..." respondio con una mirada fria e indiferencia en su rostro. Draak puso su mano en la yugular de Jyou y lo empezo a levantar "significa que eres menos que yo y debes hacer lo que te diga, entendiste juguetito?" Jyou seguia viendola confrialdad "no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar a Megumi" El solo asintio debilmente.  
  
Draak lo solto, se arranco dos de sus cabellos y los transformo en unas cuerdas que fueron arrastrandose como vivoras y amarrando las manos y piernas de Jyou. Arranco otro mas despues convirtiendolo en un latigo. "Muy bien, a ver si ocn esto entiendes que tienes que obedecerme" le dio un latigazo "Parece que no te molesta esto, asi que seguire" otro mas "Me gustaria escuchar tu hermosa voz gritando" ella seguia azotandolo, la espalda de Jyou ya comenzaba a sangrar cuando finalmente lanzo un gemido de dolor "No te escucho" lo azoto mas fuerte de lo que habia hecho y grito a todo pulmon "eres un bueno nino" solto el latigo, se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios. "Desatate como puedas. Te espero en mis aposentos"(ay si que vocabulario el mio no?) le susurro al oido y se fue.  
  
Despues de que ella se fue se sento. Sentia como su espalda ardia, como gotas de sangre bajaban por su espalda. Con trabajos pudo desatarse las manos y despues los pies. Se puso de pie y se dirigio a la recamara de su ama. Los escalones de la torre eran frios y el no traia nada que le cubriera los pies su recamara estaba estaba en lo mas alto de la torre del castillo. Jyou llego y solo se quedo parado en el humbral de la puerta, sin abrir los ojos, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podia. Eso ultimo que le habia hecho Draak lo habia dejado sin fuerzasz, y algo es ese besolo hizo sentir como se le estuviera quitando algo.  
  
"Porque no entras" le dijo Draak con un tono un poco sugestivo. Jyou no tenia pensado mas dolor para ese dia asi que entro. Jyou no la vio, pero Draak se le acerco y lo beso de nuevo, cuanod intento abrir los ojos de nuevo pudo hacerlo "Disculpa por tomar algo tan valioso para ti, pero tenia que saber si tu confianza era ciega" le susurro al oido. "Eso no es bueno mon cheri, si crees ciegamente en algo puede enganarte y tornarse en tu contra sabes" le dijo separandose un poco y tomandolo de la mano. "Esta sera la ultima vez en la que curare tus heridas" dijo recostandolo boca abajo en su cama. Empezo por quitar la camisa desgarrada por lo azotes, procedio a mojar un trapo y lo paso por su espalda roja ya de sangre, cuando estuvo limpia paso su mano por cada herida cerrandolas como si nada hubiese pasado. Jyou estaba muy cansado y se quedo dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta.  
  
Draak sonrio para ella misma al ver que su "companero" descansaba despues del tan horrible trado que le habia dado. Se puso de pie y miro por la ventana 'Siento mucho haberte tratado como te trate hoy' penso DRaak al voltear a ver a Jyou ' pero tenia que hacerlo, no quiero seguir sola' cerro las cortinas de la ventana dejando el cuarto en casi plena oscuridad y se acerco a el. Quito un poco de cabello que habia caido sobre su rostro y le quito sus lentes. Lo obserbo un rato y luego se durmio.  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Si esta cortito, pero esque en el original(el que esta en mi libretita) tenia 7 parrafos mas, pero son muy idiotas, y puede seguir la historia sin ellos.  
Este es mi regalo de Navidad y Ano nuevo, el primero, luego les va la continuacion de otros.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!(no les pregunto ni les pido LES ORDENO!!!)  
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com 


	6. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Si quieren leer algo nuevo en este renglon no lo veran.  
  
  
minusculas= Los pensamientos de Yamato  
  
  
Alguien pt 6  
  
=ESCENA DE SUENO= (Yamato)  
  
"Takeru, ve lo mas lejos que puedas" "Asi de lejos?" "Mas, ve largo, cuando yo te diga preparate para atrapar el balon"  
  
huhh??  
  
"Lo atrape hermano! lo atrape!"  
  
takeru?  
  
"Ninos vengan que se les enfria la cena" "Ahi vamos mama"  
  
"Mmmmhh, que rico!!!" "Gracias por la comida" "Yamato, no sabes si tu papa dijo que llegaria tarde?" "Mmmmmmm dijo que iba a llagr un poco tarde, pero no a que horas"  
  
esto me es familiar  
  
"Ese es tu padre, dejandonos preocupados mientras el esta en no se que lugar" "Mama, estas bien?" "Ah, si Takeru, es solo que me preocupa no saber en donde esta tu papa" "No te preocupes mama, de seguro el esta bien" "Familia, ya vine!"  
  
papa?  
  
"No es posible, porque no avisas a que horas vas a llegar!" "Ni siquiera son las 10:00 pm, porque te enojas tanto!" "Porque no me gusta no saber en donde estas" "Ni que fuera tu juguete" "Yamato que pasa?" "Shhh, trato de escuchar, parece que papa y mama se estan peleando de nuevo" "Demonios, porque siempre tienes que ser tu la que empieza todo!!!" "Disculpame, pero fuiste tu el que empezo todo no diciendome que llegarias tarde" "Carajo, que no tengo porque avisarte si yo se que voy a llegar temprano" "Sabes, la verdad me estoy empezando a hartar de que tengamos esta discucion a diario" "Entonces deberiamos separarnos!"  
  
=FIN ESCENA DE SUENO=  
  
"Yamato, Yamato despierta" "Ahhh, que!!" "Tenias una pesadilla" "Gracias por despertarme" le contesto con sequedad y la miro con un poco de odio.  
  
Yamato estaba jadeando y sudando "Voy a nadar un poco, tal vez eso me relaje" Se puso de pie y se dirijio al lago que habia cerca.  
Se desvistio y entro al agua. Aun tenia presente su sueno. Estaba temblando, no por frio, mas bien era miedo, miedo al rechazo y recuerdos del de su madre. El sabia que el divorcio de sus padres no habia sido culpa suya, pero si lo habia sido su matrimonio.  
  
Se froto las sienes y se sumergio un poco mas. Inconcientemente lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, Estaba intentando suicidarse, pero se sentia bien; como el agua fria del lago hacia que su ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio bajaran, como sentia millones de piquetes en su piel, como la presion del agua hacia que sus parpados permanecieran cerrados, como la falta de oxigeno hacia que dejara de pensar y como iba olvidando todo lo malo. El sentir la muerte cerca era como una droja para el, solo lo habia intentado 3 veces y le estaba empezando a gustar. Ese pensamiento no lo asusto.  
'Yamato, que demonios estas haciendo?!? Las palabras de Jyou vinieron a su mente, aquella vez que estaba solo en su casa y Jyou lo habia encontrado con un cuchillo en la mano y sus brazos sangrando.  
Inmediatamente despues de este pensamiento empezaron a llegar imagenes, de todos sus recuerdos con Jyou. El era su vida, entonces tuvo miedo, miedo de que Jyou lo odiara por haberse quitado la vida, miedo de no volver a verlo y miedo de nunca decirle que lo amaba.   
Desperto de su trance y salio del agua, asustado. No sabia como ni porque, pero habia disfrutado el estar a punto de morir. Temia volver a hacerlo y no tener nunca la oportunidad de salir de ese trance, miedo de perder a Jyou por ello.  
  
Se vistio y fue con Sora "Te despejaste?" "Si, bastante"   
  
"Vamos, tenemos que seguir, es un camino largo" "Que mala suerte que hayan guardias en la montana y tengamos que rodear" 'No me importa cuanto tenga que pasar, es Jyou y no pienso morir o dejar que muera antes de decirle'penso Yamato con determinacion  
  
PDV de Sora:  
  
Yamato se ve muy preocupado por Jyou debe quererlo mas de lo que yo lo quiero. Yo soy muy mala, no soy lo suficientemente buena para Jyou. Espero que Yamato y Jyou puedan quedar juntos.  
Amo a Jyou, lo suficiente para dejarlo con alguien que en realidad lo quiera, pero no tanto como Yamato  
  
FIN DE SU PDV  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
Si ya ya ya, me tarde un ratin pero aqui esta.  
  
REVIEW  
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com 


End file.
